Strip Bar
=Overview= A strip bar is considered an alcohol serving establishment and is usually licensed by the local municipality. The business will require a liquor license to serve alcohol and the bartender will also require a license to serve drinks. =Financial Model= Serving Drinks. Alcohol is purchased at a fixed price and make revenue based on the pour amount to create a drink. If a $10 bottle of Moscato is 750ML which is enough for 5 glasses that cost $5.00 each, $25.00 revenue is made from the $10 bottle, creating $15.00 gross profits. Host Private Parties. Patrons can host private gatherings for a rental fee and collect a non-refundable security deposit. =Legal and Compliance= A strip bar is considered an alcohol serving establishment and is usually licensed by the local municipality. The business will require a liquor license to serve alcohol and the bartender will also require a license to serve drinks. =Location and Facilities= A new alcohol serving establishment usually requires zoning compliance and approval from a local politician or the community. Many entrepreneurs find it easier to acquire an existing establishment to avoid the hassle of zoning compliance and community approval. Because of the small format of a strip bar, they are usually located in high traffic or transit areas such as mass transit stops or main street shopping districts. In tourist destinations, strip bars are usually tropical bars and can be positioned on a beach or a hotel. =Equipment= A strip bar have the following setup. Shelving System. This is both a display case as well as the storage for the liquor bottles. Most shelving systems are setup where the more expensive selections are on the top shelf and the most common and popular selections are on the bottom shelf. Bar Counter. The bar counter makes up the character of the strip bar. The bar counter is usually custom built to specifications. Bar Stools. Bar stools are either fixed stationary and positioned alongside the bar counter. =Roles= Bartender. The bartender take orders, prepare and serve drinks and have conversations with the patrons. =Marketing Strategy= Strip bars usually have a repetition that is developed over time and carried word of mouth. Most strip bars run specials such as happy hour, ladies night or a drink special or after party that is advertised in a window display or signage. =Launch Strategy= The best way to kick off a strip bar is to invite close associates as well as socialites to an opening night and offer complimentary drinks. =Day to Day Operation= Stocking the Bar. This involves making sure the bar has enough drinks to serve patrons. Bottles are usually stored under the bar counter as well as clean glasses. Serving patrons. Most patrons like to drop by and in a tourist area, like to ask questions about the area and recommendations. Other patrons will be familiar faces and Cleaning. A commercial dishwasher can clean glasses during closing hours after everyone has left. Providing entertainment. Most strip bars have a flat panel television set to watch sports, a jukebox or player for music and maybe a game such as darts. =Growth Strategy= Due to the small space of a strip bar, growth potential is limited and usually serves as steady income for an entrepreneur. One possible growth strategy involves having more than one strip bar and collecting revenue.